


Les marques rouges

by Nelja



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: BDSM, Bloodplay, Discipline, Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:31:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mai et Zuko essaient de nouvelles choses. Pour aborder certaines questions importantes sur leur relation, et aussi parce que c'est amusant et sexy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les marques rouges

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Michael Dante DiMartino et Bryan Konietzko.
> 
> Ecrit sur le thème "Avatar - Mai/Zuko - discipline, pénitence - le pardon accordé à la pointe d'une dague"

"Es-tu certain que tu veux cela ?"

Peut-être Zuko ne réfléchit pas vraiment ; sa voix s'étrangle dans sa gorge alors qu'il contemple la peau pâle de Mai, les petits seins fermes dans le corsage noir, le ricanement moqueur et les yeux qui pétillent, alors peut-être ne donne-t-il pas à sa dague toute l'attention qu'il devrait...

Non, il le sait, qu'elle n'est pas que lumière éclatante, mais aussi douleur tranchante. Cela fait partie de ce qu'ils ont décidé, après tout. Il hoche la tête.

"Bien !" Elle s'approche du bord du lit, à pas mesurés, sensuels, et Zuko, assis sur le bord, doit lever la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux.

Puis elle le pousse doucement en arrière, et il se laisse glisser dans les draps propres et frais, blancs brodés de rouge. Elle s'installe confortablement, un genou de chaque coté de son corps. Zuko sent son érection durcir sous son kimono, rien que de la sentir sur lui.

Mai place la pointe de sa dague sur le coeur de Zuko, et ce qui devrait briser ses ardeurs ne fait que les renforcer.

"Me diras-tu toute la vérité ?" demande-t-elle, sa voix solennelle, le visage inflexible.

"Oui..." souffle Zuko moins dignement qu'il le devrait. Cela semble plaire à Mai.

"Veux-tu me toucher ?" murmure-t-elle, se balançait d'avant en arrière, frottant oh-si-légèrement contre le sexe de Zuko.

"Oui !" proteste-t-il. "Oh oui."

"Pas encore." L'ombre d'un sourire est indulgente, tendre même, mais sa dague presse encore un peu la peau de Zuko, sans le blesser toutefois. "Pourquoi es-tu parti sans moi ?" Il sait ce dont elle parle.

"Je ne voulais pas te mettre en danger..." murmure-t-il.

"En me laissant avec ta chère soeur ? Quel excellent choix..."

Zuko avale sa salive. Il n'y a pas vraiment de façon dont il peut justifier cela, et peut-être Mai aurait-elle raison si elle le blessait, après tout.

"Je..." commence-t-il, et il se sent furieux contre lui-même. "Je..."

"He !" Mai fronce les sourcils. "C'est pour jouer, n'est-ce pas ? Crois-moi, si j'étais vraiment fachée contre toi, je te poserais ces questions dans un autre costume !"

Zuko essaie de sourire sans y arriver. "C'est moi qui n'arrive pas à me pardonner, je pense."

"Je vais t'aider, alors." assure Mai. "Tu peux bien faire des efforts pour moi, n'est-ce pas ?" Et à la voir, à l'entendre, Zuko est persuadé que oui, il le peut.

Elle promène nonchalamment la pointe de sa lame sur son torse, décrit des petits cercles, et de l'autre main fait les mêmes gestes en caresses légères, presque imperceptibles. Zuko ferme les yeux, pour ne plus savoir où il doit attendre la douleur ou le plaisir, et s'il se tend quand les mouvements approchent ses tétons, il ne sait plus bien pourquoi.

"Ouvre les yeux." ordonne Mai.

Elle veut qu'il voie quand la lame entame la peau, au niveau du torse, si superficiellement que même la douleur semble légère, que le sang qui en coule ne semble pas si sombre.

"Pour te punir de m'avoir "protégée" de façon si irréfléchie." dit-elle. "Il fallait bien cela."

Zuko a un gémissement qui est peut-être de l'acquiescement, peut-être un plaisir, et peut-être du soulagement.

"Peux-tu le sentir ?" Elle sourit, et il ne doit pas fermer les yeux, parce que le spectacle reste rare et il en vaut la peine. "Sais-tu que tu es pardonné ?"

"Oui..." murmure-t-elle, et il avait dit qu'il ferait tout ce qu'elle lui demandait. Il ne pensait pas que cela impliquerait des choses qu'il n'est pas capable de faire par lui-même.

"Encore ?"

"S'il te plait..." Un oui aurait suffi, aurait été plus digne. Mais cela n'aurait pas été, d'une certaine façon, juste.

Elle entaille sa peau une fois de plus, et chaque nouvelle blessure le purifie de son passé, de son héritage. Le sang qui coule crée de nouveaux motifs parmi les broderies rouges et les draps blancs, de sang versé et de flammes. Cela ne peut pas être effacé, mais cela peut s'inscrire dans l'histoire et cesser de le tourmenter, si celle qui le lui demande est la fille la plus extraordinaire qu'il ait connue.

Il se perd dans la douleur, mais cela n'a aucun rapport avec ce qu'il a jamais connu. Elle est aiguë, les dagues sont brillantes. Et s'il ne s'en est jamais rendu compte, il est possible que le plus terrible alors ait été la haine de celui qui lui infligeait les blessures, l'impression de faiblesse de ne pas savoir les éviter.

Il se souvient, la douleur d'un entraînement trop long et pénible était déjà meilleure, mais même cela n'a rien à voir avec les coupures infligées par quelqu'un qui l'aime et prend soin de lui, dont la peau est aussi douce que les lames sont tranchantes, et chaude...

"Mai." halète-t-il. "Mai, Mai..."

"Cela suffit." intime Mai, autoritaire. Le contact de l'acier froid cesse, mais les plaies restent, bien sûr, superficielles mais présentes, et il a l'impression de sentir la forme de chacune d'entre elles, sur son torse et ses bras, de sentir combien le sang y affleure et y bat. 

Cependant, Zuko ne peut retenir un petit bruit de déception.

"Tu sais bien," dit-elle avec un petit rictus, "que nous aurons besoin de ton sang pour d'autres usages."

Zuko songe, comme dans un rêve, que Mai est aussi peu douée pour l'humour que lui, mais il est impossible de la trouver risible, quand il la désire à ce point.

Elle attache ses dagues encore sanglantes à ses bas - toujours dangereuse. Elle se penche au-dessus de lui, appuyée sur ses mains et ses genoux, et l'embrasse. Ses seins frottent contre des coupures, et c'est à couper le souffle.

Son sourire est carnassier alors qu'elle ouvre entièrement le kimono de Zuko, le laissant entièrement exposé. Il n'aurait pas cru, après avoir accepté tout cela, que la panique pourrait battre ainsi dans son sexe avec l'amour et la reconnaissance, que dans ces circonstances, ce serait s'abandonner à elle autant que de la laisser le blesser, un acte trouble et délicieux.

"Caresse-moi, maintenant."

Il touche enfin sa peau pâle et infiniment douce, alors même qu'elle s'empare de lui, et il n'a plus rien au monde à regretter.


End file.
